Impatient
by passionchurro
Summary: Mello is feeling a bit more impatient than usual and having no chocolate around, it' a bit hard for him to keep his cool around Matt. //MattxMello//short oneshot//Rated T for brief sexual reference


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of these characters. Mello and Matt are from Death Note :copyright: Ohba , Tsugymi & Obata, Takeshi

**MelloxMatt**

Enjoy

* * *

"Matt!! Where's my CHOCOLATE!!" Mello screamed from the kitchen slamming the drawer he had opened that usually contained his stash of chocolate bars.

"Hmmmm?" Matt murmured, not really paying attention, as the smoke from the cigarette that laid snug between him lips trailed upward into the air, his fingers tapped vigorously as the controller in his hands.

"Matt!!" Mello yelled at Matt stomping his way in front of the boy blocking the television, grabbing Matt by the collar of his vest. "Answer me!!"

Matt was forced to push the pause button and look up at Mello through the lens of his goggles as he felt Mello pull him towards him. "What Mello?" he replied in a calm, monotonal voice.

"Chocolate Matt! Chocolate! Where are they!? There's always a whole drawer full of them in your stupid house but now there isn't!" Mello shouted in Matt's face.

Matt simply sighed, "Calm down, Mello. I just haven't gone out and bought any in a while."

"You never go out because you're always playing those damn video games! You never think about me!" Mello spat and complained like a child, letting go of Matt's vest before turning quickly to hurry away into Matt's bedroom.

Matt sighed once more using his left hand to quickly pat the wrinkles out of his vest before pushing the pause button on the controller to resume the game. However, the constant tapping and clicking noises soon stopped as Matt had again pushed the pause button to look in the direction of his bedroom. Putting his head down for a minute, Matt slowly stood up, carelessly tossed the controller onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. He looked through all his food drawers and cabinets, pushing things aside, looking under things until he found what he was looking for: a chocolate bar. With the candy, Matt walked into his bedroom to find Mello lying on his stomach with his face in Matt's favorite pillow. Mello, who had heard Matt walk through the door, turned his head to the side to see Matt sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Matt?" Mello growled.

"Nothing. It's just, I found something for you," Matt replied placing the chocolate bar on the bed in front of Mello's face so he could see it.

Mello looked a bit surprised, a priceless expression that made Matt show off a brief, genuine smile. Mello saw this and felt his body begin to heat up, burying his face in Matt's pillow again. And to make matters worse for Mello, that damn boy was making his body react _**too**_ much as he clenched his teeth to the erection of his delicate organ.

Matt smirked as he watched Mello attempt at hiding his embarrassment, though boredom soon overcame Matt. He stood up and walked out of the room, but before he left, he spoke, "And I do think about you Mello. Don't forget that I almost always do what you tell me. If that's not thinking about you, then I don't know what is."

Matt left and not long after, Mello could hear the rapid tapping of Matt's leather gloved fingers against the button of the game controller. Mello groaned as he rolled onto his back before sitting up, grabbing the chocolate Matt gave him and then standing up to walk into the living room. There, Mello saw Matt doing just as he expected, playing the god-damn video game again. Mello sat down on the couch right next to Matt and he sat rather close, close enough for their hips to fully brush against each other. Matt didn't really stir (nor did he take his eyes off the television screen), but Mello did; he crossed his legs to try and hide the bulge that was unmistakably noticeable through Mello's skin-tight pants. Mello, who was slightly embarrassed by his impatient member, ripped the wrapper off the top part of the chocolate bar and took the first bite. He played with the piece in his mouth with his tongue before chewing and swallowing it. Matt, not really paying attention to Mello, continued to play the game as Mello's leg twitched with every slow second. He looked at Matt with impatient eyes as he took another big bite of the chocolate.

The stupid goggled-eyes boy was always making him feel this way, always impatient. Whenever they were together, Mello would constantly feel the urge to just ravage Matt, but always was there something stopping him (pride, maybe?). So, he would just sit on the couch with Matt, legs crossed, impatiently sitting as he watched either the news or the video game Matt was playing; he would impatiently speak to Matt, who appeared to barely listen (when really, he fully listened), he would impatiently lick, suck and bite at the chocolate bar he had in front of him, impatiently imagining more than the taste of chocolate in his mouth. And all this while, Matt is aware of Mello's impatient lust and calmly waits until the day the blonde will break loose, pull the controller out of his hands, straddle him and make him submit to the sexual tension. Until then, Matt would simply continue as he did.


End file.
